vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smaug
Summary Smaug was a fire drake of the Third Age, considered to be the last "great" dragon to exist in Middle Earth. Smaug was drawn towards the enormous wealth amassed by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain during the reign of King Thror, and laid waste to the neighboring city of Dale and captured the Lonely Mountain, driving the surviving Dwarves into exile. For almost two hundred years, Smaug hoarded the Lonely Mountain's treasures to himself, staying within the mountain, until a company of Dwarves managed to enter the Lonely Mountain and awaken him from hibernation. Correctly believing that the dwarves had received assistance from the men of Lake-town in entering the Lonely Mountain, Smaug left the mountain to wreak destruction upon Lake-town, nearly decimating it before being slain by Bard the Bowman. Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Smaug Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Last of the Greatest Dragons of Middle-earth, Ruler of Erebor (Stole if from the Dwarves) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Heightened senses of smell and hearing, Implied to have some form of Telepathy, Longevity (Dragons within Middle Earth naturally live for hundreds of years), Large Size (Possibly Type 1 to Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely higher (Sauron considered him a powerful asset, and Gandalf was terrified of him) Speed: Superhuman movement. Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic flight speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Weighs at least 100 tons, probably significantly more, yet effortlessly carries his own weight) Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely higher (Smashed portions of the Lonely Mountain) Durability: At least Country level, likely higher Stamina: Very high (Can seemingly fly for hours) Range: Several dozen meters with claws and tail. Several hundred meters, possibly kilometers, with his fire Standard Equipment: His "diamond waistcoat" a series of treasures that have melted under Smaug's body heat and embedded themselves in his scales to form an armor of sorts that covers the normally soft underbelly of a dragon Intelligence: Like many dragons of Middle-earth, Smaug was dangerously intelligent and manipulative, having an encyclopedic knowledge of the treasures in his hoard and instantly noticing what Bilbo had taken in their first encounter. He then feigned sleep so he could take Bilbo by surprise in their second encounter and used his superhuman senses to detect him despite being unable to see him. He then planted doubts in Bilbo's mind in order to gain enough information to deduce that Bilbo had allied himself with the dwarves and the residents of Lake-Town in addition to making Bilbo panic by asking him if he was aware of the difficulty of stealing his share of the treasure hoard to take bake home. However, for all his intelligence, Smaug was insufferably arrogant, vain, sadistic, and psychopathic, taking pleasure in the pain of others and underestimating their abilities frequently, which led to his downfall when he failed to cover a single missing scale on his chest, allowing Bard's arrow to strike true Weaknesses: One of the scales on his chest is missing, allowing an arrow to kill him if properly aimed. He is also prone to arrogance and vanity, and falls for flattery, angering instantly if insulted, to which he demonstrates great sadism Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kaido (One Piece) Kaido's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Dragons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6